


Friendly Fire

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Apologies, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Office, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-17
Updated: 2004-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another AU of the possessed!Watari variety! The genki, comedy remix kind! (Diverges from canon mid-Devil's Trill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Persuasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/166827) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



> Thanks: lynndyre for the last line and use of her Watari.

The seconds stretch after Tatsumi's apology.

"Tatsumi, what are you talking about?" Watari blinks owlishly from his infirmary bed. "So what, you broke my glasses? We beat the demon. My plan worked!"

Tatsumi's shadows easily held the demon steady for Wakaba's exorcism. And yet, his hands continue to shake slightly.

"Is there anything you would require?" he asks.

"More funding?" Watari asks, grinning. "No? Well, since you're such a tight ass, I'll settle for another pillow."

Tatsumi finds one and leans over Watari to place it.

"Things like this wouldn't happen if people stripped *me* more often, you know, Tatsumi."


End file.
